


Breeding Ground: Devious Desires

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Aresia finally heals thanks to her father's helping hand. Part of the Daughters of Potter 2018, posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on June 3rd, 2018
Relationships: Harry Potter/Aresia
Series: Breeding Ground [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 14





	Breeding Ground: Devious Desires

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 3rd, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Devious Desires(Aresia(Amazon) from Justice League)**

  
The rogue Amazon, Aresia struggled against the chains in the dungeon. Her tattered white clothes left Aresia with every little dignity whatsoever. Her breasts poked out of her top and she finds her modesty destroyed thanks to her pussy and ass sticking out of the air. 

  
The door opened and Aresia scowled the second when Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon, entered the room. The sorcerer known at one time as Harry Potter changed into something else. Hadrian put a hand on Aresia’s shoulder. 

  
“You tried to kill your sisters.”

  
“Because they betrayed their ideals by being with some man.”

  
“And yet, the only person who killed more Amazons is you, a woman. But, that’s not what thi is about, isn’t it? It’s anger...anger at the fact that you didn’t have a father figure in your life. And for that, I apologize.”

  
“Why would you care?” Aresia practically spat in his face. “My father died a long time before I was born and my birth mother gave me up. That’s….”

  
“I’m telling you something,” Harry told her. “You know that Antiope is your birth mother, right?”

  
Aresia responded with a nod, her bright eyes glaring daggers at him Her blue eyes flash open in anger. 

  
“It’s time to shatter the illusion of who your father really is as well,” Harry told her. “But, first, I borrowed something from Diana.”

  
Hadrian produced the Lasso of Truth and wrapped it around Aresia. Aresia sat bolt upright and let a breath from her body. The second the power of the lasso compelled her to look Hadrian straight in the eye. Any question he asked of her, Aresia had no choice other than to tell the truth.

  
“You seemed to be particularly hostile towards me,” Hadrian said to her in a matter of fact voice. “Why?”

  
“I wanted your cock.”

  
The second Aresia stated those words, it made her really horrified to hear them from her own mouth. She struggled against the pull of the lasso. 

  
“I hated the fact that I was attracted to you. I hated the fact that I wanted you. And I hated the fact that I desired nothing more than you for you to tie me up and do with me as you pleased. I might have screamed rape so loud that you could hear it on Olympus, but secretly, I would have got that. I needed, I wanted, a powerful man to stuff his cock in all of my holes and breed me. Show me how weak I truly was, despite my bravado.”

  
Aresia cannot help and have this filth spill out of her mouth. 

  
“What would happen if I told you that I was your father?”

  
“That changes nothing. If nothing, it just makes me want your big cock even more. I want you to face-fuck me, Daddy.”

  
Once again, the part of Aresia’s brain who hates men screamed at her for saying those things. Hadrian bends down and puts his hands on her face. Her eyes shift from blue to a bright shade of emerald-green, evident of all of his daughters. 

  
“The lasso of truth does not allow lies,” Hadrian told her. “And you can see right here that your true face is revealed...the proof that you’re my daughter is in your eyes.”

  
Aresia took a couple of seconds to glare at her own reflection. She cannot get the “come fuck-me” expression out of her eyes and it really drove her mad. The sound of pants being unbuckled caused Aresia to jerk up and she finds herself face to face with the Dragon’s prominent penis. Hadrian tamed many of Amazons and other powerful women with that cock and now she found herself staring down at them. 

  
“You can’t turn away, can you?” Hadrian asked her. “You want my cock in your mouth.”

  
“Yes….I hoped then when you knocked my spear out of my hand, you’d shove me into the mud, and shove your meat spear down my throat and make me a whore.”

  
Hadrian stroked Aresia’s golden blonde hair and leaned down to kiss her on the top of the forehead. He put a hand on the back of her head and Aresia opened her mouth.

  
“It’s time, baby girl,” Hadrian told Aresia with a big smile. “Time to put that sweet little mouth of yours to a better use than spewing misandry.”

  
Aresia opened up wide and took Hadrian’s cock down to her throat. The lack of gag-reflex made Hadrian’s trip very smooth and very slick. He put the hand on the back of Aresia’s head and rocked into her mouth. Aresia stared up into his eyes and allowed Hadrian to repeatedly ram more of his meat missile dow her throat. 

  
Hadrian held onto Aresia and forcefully fucked her mouth. She felt so damn good with her lips and mouth, her throat, wrapping tight around his cock. Hadrian rears back and shoved as much of his manhood down her throat. 

  
Tears come out of Aresia’s face. She cannot resist taking his cock into her mouth. Any anger fades and Aresia allowed herself pleasure when sucking on the big meaty pole shoving down between her lips. Hadrian grabbed onto the back of Aresia’s head and forced another couple of inches of his cock down her throat. Aresia sealed her warm lips up and then released him.

  
“That’s it,” Hadrian growled. “Suck Daddy’s big cock. Make me cum down her throat.”

  
A loud slurp followed from Aresia’s hungry actions. She sucked her father’s cock, hard. Her newly green eyes shine brightly the faster and quicker Aresia drove her warm lips down to the base. Hadrian put his hands on the back of Aresia’s head and drove deeper into her mouth. He kept face-fucking Aresia and making her just swallow as much of his lengthy manhood as humanly possible.

  
“Fuck. Fuck. It feels so good to have my cock in your mouth, baby. Suck it hard.”

  
She sucked it hard already. Aresia holds onto his cock and took even more of it into her pretty tight mouth. She gagged all over him and released his manhood with a fair amount of spit. She decided to swirl her tongue around his cock and trace dirty words all over it. 

  
Aresia shoved her father’s prick back into her mouth. The rogue Amazon took his cock repeatedly and feels the cum churning from his balls into her. Hadrian grabbed onto the back of her head and like a blur, pumped his thick juicy slab of meat deeper into her throat. 

  
A gasp came from the direction of Aresia. Hadrian rocked back with a huge thrust and continued to face-fuck Aresia until the point where her mouth seals around him. She sucked and hummed around him.

  
“Getting close.”

  
Aresia tilted her head back. She showed a sexy amount of neck strength by tilting her head and taking Hadrian deep down into her throat. His thick balls smack against her chin and made Hadrian rock her throat. He held back on her and slammed faster into her throat. 

  
She does not even pull away. Hadrian reared back and plunged in the back of her throat. His balls tense up and blast an immense amount of seed down her throat. Aresia took every single last drop like it’s her calling in life. 

  
Hadrian grunted in pleasure. Aresia sucked every single drop of cum from his erupting cock. He held her mouth down to the base of his cock. The man-hating Amazon loved her Daddy’s cock when it buried itself down her throat. 

  
“That’s Daddy’s little warrior. Take that cock. You know that you didn’t hate me. You just hated the fact that I didn’t fuck you.”

  
Aresia responds with a nod and Hadrian pulls her up to a standing position. A wave of his hand rips off Aresia’s clothes and exposes her sexy body to the world. Her large, melon sized breasts, stand high and firm. Her flat stomach, and strip of blonde pubic hair is dripping wet. She also has quite the sexy ass and long legs which will spend plenty of of type wrapped around Hadrian while he shoved his cock into her and she begs for it. 

  
Another snap of Hadrian’s fingers causes the cell space to expand and a lavish bed to appear out of thin air. The chains disappeared, another the lasso still wrapped around Aresia’s waist. He pulled Aresia in and he’s as naked as she is. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. 

  
“I hate that I love this,” Aresia managed. 

  
“No, all of your acting out is a way to get put in your place,” Hadrian informed her with a squeeze of her meaty ass cheeks.

  
“Yes, Daddy” she breathed in a sultry voice. 

  
“And the Lasso of truth does more than make an honest person. It opens up the darker, more debauched parts of a person’s personality. What they truly desire to have on a subconcious level.”

  
Hadrian tugged on the lasso and laid back on the bed. Aresia got up on top of him, her breasts jiggled when she mounted him. The strong woman found herself with Hadrian’s Amazon tamer rubbing up against her perfectly juicy lips. Aresia moaned at the feeling of him. 

  
“How am I going to get all of this inside of me?”

  
“You’ll find a way, sweetie. Now why don’t you ride Daddy?”

  
Aresia bounced up and jammed herself onto her father’s big prick. The force she drove onto him resulted in the bed shaking. Aresia edged her warm lips down onto him and sucked his big engorged prick as much into her as humanly possible. Hadrian swung his hand around and cupped her juicy ass. 

  
“Fuck.”

  
Aresia grabbed onto his cock and clenched in. Her warm walls clamp down tight onto him. The lasso connected his hand to her body. His other hand reaches up and squeezed her breast. It resulted in juices clamping down her throat. 

  
Hadrian explored the flesh pillows of his daughter. He heightened Aresia’s arousal when she slowly rocked up and down on his cock. She becomes a wild woman when Hadrian gained control of the lasso. She pushed further and faster down onto him. The friction built to an intense moment and made Hadrian rocket up into her body. She shoved more of her pussy down onto him and clamped down onto onto him. Aresia bit down on her lip and let out a passionate cry. She shoved more of her warm walls down onto him. 

  
“Fuck...me...hard!”

  
Hadrian is not one to deny his daughter what she wanted. He shoved his big cock as far into Aresia as humanly possible and stretched her completely out. His thick prick buried into Aresia’s dripping hot snatch. 

  
“Oh, I need you, Daddy. I need your cock inside of me. It makes me feel like I’m complete.”

  
The part of her which had been missed for a very long time. Aresia slid up and down onto him. Her walls clamp down and release his cock. 

  
She moaned and groaned when she rode him. Aresia found her nipples tingle and a shark spike of energy rocks up off of the bed to hit them. Aresia bit down on her lip and let her breath out with a moan. Hadrian touched her all over and made her wet pussy just close down onto him.

  
“Do you like finally playing with your father, baby girl?”

  
“Oh, yes, Daddy. I like your big cock in my tight pussy. It feels so good having you in my juicy cunny...making it drip.”

  
Aresia would have been riding him with her or without the lasso. She succumbed to his cock in little time flat. Making sure she drove down onto him and worked onto him. His big throbbing cock smashed into her body and took Aresia for a hell of a ride and then several steps beyond. 

  
“Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! Oh, fuck me, Daddy!”

  
She looked absolutely beautiful beyond all belief. Aresia rode her lover and father into the bed. The lasso swaying when he snapped it up. Her breasts getting caressed by some invisible force. 

  
Aresia clamped down onto him and took his cock into her warm hole. She tugged on his cock and made sure he buried more of himself into her. Hadrian pumped up and down, repeatedly rocking her body to the point where Aresia just almost lost all sense of herself and had been blinded by what was going on. 

  
“Fuck me!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. “Fuck me...fuck me hard!”

  
Hadrian smashed Aresia’s pussy and made sure she squirted all over him. His big bloated balls repeated smacked against her pussy. She ground against him, her ass bouncing in the most enticing way, even though Hadrian can only see it through the reflective surface in the wall.

  
“Oh, cum inside me, please. Make me pregnant...shove that cock inside of me and make me squirt all over your big throbbing cock, Oh, I bet I’m making this cock feel so good.”

  
“You are, baby, you really are.”

  
Hadrian tugged on her nipples and released her. Aresia screamed in response and drove down onto him. She squeezed down onto him and released his cock from her opening. She feels like she’s going to gush thanks to her father and her father is about ready to blast inside of her. 

  
Another shove in and Hadrian finally lets go of himself. His arousal and his release hit full on. Hadrian pumped his baby making fluids deep into Aresia’s warm hole and started to coat her with the fruits of his orgasm. Aresia bit down on her lip and allowed him to repeatedly rocket dose after dose of his boiling hot seed inside of her body. She breaks ranks and rode him until finished. 

  
“Mmm...Daddy.”

  
Aresia bounced on and milked his cock to get every single last drop of his seed flooding the inside of her womb. She finds herself losing it several more times before Hadrian’s done breeding her. 

  
The Dragon pulled out of Aresia and turned her over and hog tied her with the rope. 

  
“Are you going to fuck me in my ass?” she asked with a slight wiggle of her bum. “Daddy?”

  
Watching Aresia’s toned ass wiggle brought the blood to Hadrian. He wanted to see it wiggle even more and the best way to see the flesh move is by rearing back a hand and spanking her hard. 

  
Aresia jolted on the bed and juices leaked from her. Hadrian spanked her a second time and more of her arousal spilled out on the bed.

  
“You deserve this spanking at least for what you’ve done,” Hadrian informed Aresia. 

  
She looks at him with smoldering eyes and shakes her ass. Hadrian spanks Aresia more times and more juices flood from her body. 

  
“Fuck...I want to be fucked in the ass. Hard. You know you want to give it to me. You know you want to give me that big hard cock in my ass.”

  
Warm oil lubricated Aresia’s nerve centers and made her ass more stimulated. Hadrian placed his hands on her asshole and spread apart her cheeks. The head of his swollen cock prepared to pop Aresia’s final cherry, the back one. His fingers slid against her body. 

  
Aresia almost bit into a pillow, but Hadrian took it away. 

  
“I want to hear my girl scream when she takes her father’s cock in her ass.”

  
As if on cue, Hadrian took the plunge and drove his cock against Aresia’s virgin back passageway. Aresia closed her eyes and let out a very sensual moan the minute Hadrian plunged his cock into her backside. He pulled almost all the way out from her and drove a bit deeper into her, stretching her tight rear end out with a few hard plunges. 

  
“Fuck my ass!” Aresia encouraged her. “Oh, I want your great big Daddy cock in my ass to fuck the daylights out of it. Come on, fuck me...fuck me in that sweet ass of mine!”

  
Hadrian grabbed her ass and buried his cock into his beautiful daughter’s ass. Despite the fact he already filled her mouth and pussy with his cum, Hadrian does not consider his work complete until one more hole gets the filling needed. He held onto Aresia and pushed into her. 

  
His balls slap against Aresia hard into the bed. She clutched down onto the bed and took a few seconds to breath. Hadrian pulled his fingers against her body and sent her over the top. Hadrian pushed faster and faster inside of her body. He stretched Aresia’s back hole out and fucked her relentlessly. 

  
Relentless is the way Aresia wanted to take her father. Her father and his big thick cock. It repeatedly and endlessly finds a way to bury itself in her ass. Hadrian clapped her rear end and released it with a huge squeeze. Aresia tore into the bed sheets the faster Hadrian buried into her. 

  
The fruits of his labor are apparently. The proud warrior, the man-hating Amazon, humbled before his cock. And humbled is the word, as she took his cock into her ass. The lasso only sprung open doors which were already there. 

  
“Your ass feels perfect around my cock,” Hadrian informed her. “I’m going to lose it if I’m not careful.”

  
“Lose it with me, Daddy,” Aresia begged him with a small pop from her lips. “Lose it with me, all day, Daddy.”

  
Hadrian plowed his daughter in her ass and made her clutch on tight onto the bed. He repeatedly and relentlessly went to town on her, driving his big thick prick into her perfect ass. He stunned Aresia with his big cock and made her just gush. 

  
All good things wrap to a close and Hadrian’s hard pounding of Aresia’s ass. 

  
“All of your holes belong to me.”

  
“Yes, yours and only yours. Oh, you fucking naughty Daddy, popping your daughter’s anal cherry and making her cum because of it.”

  
Aresia panted in pleasure. Hadrian rode her ass and made sure she felt every single moment. He cupped her ample posterior and made sure to drive into her. Every touch he gifted Aresia with is like a sign from above. A sign she will get fucked hard and relentlessly all through this. 

  
“I’m closer now than ever before.”

  
“Cum in my ass.”

  
Aresia lets a long pause come through the air. Then she smiles.

  
“Daddy.”

  
The breathy little girl voice she gave off only prompted Hadrian to roar. With each slam of his woman tamer, he shoved more and more of his thick prick. He alway loved to top the strongest women, because there’s no thrill in having your way with someone who is weak and pathetic. 

  
The roaring rush built in Hadrian prior to him just blasting her insides with his cum and coating her with an endless series of spurts. 

  
Aresia dropped onto the bed as Hadrian rode out his orgasm in her ass. He spanked her a couple more times and made Aresia flex against him all of the way. 

  
Now that he utterly fucked all of Aresia’s holes, she’ll be more agreeable to him in the future. And the attempts on his life will be greatly cut down, always a good thing. 

  
“Good girl. You made your father pretty happy.”

  
“It’s what I always wanted.”

  
Hadrian smiles and left Aresia in a pool of her own juices, along with sweat and drool coating every inch of her body. She looked well fucked and how.  
End.


End file.
